1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element display device, and more particularly to a light-emitting element display device that performs display by causing a light-emitting element as a self-luminous body arranged in each pixel to emit light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image display device using a self-luminous body called an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) has been put to practical use, hereinafter the image display device is called “organic EL (electro-luminescent) display device”. Since the self-luminous body is used, the organic EL display device is superior in terms of visibility and response speed compared to a related-art liquid crystal display device, and in addition, a further reduction in thickness is possible in the organic EL display device because an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight is not necessary.
For color display in such an organic EL display device, the following two kinds of methods are mainly used: one is to provide light-emitting elements that respectively emit lights of three colors of R (red), G (green), and B (blue) in respective pixels; and the other is to emit white light in a light-emitting element and allow lights in respective wavelength ranges of three colors of R, G, and B to transmit through color filters of respective pixels. For emitting white light, a method called “tandem” has been known in which white light is emitted by overlapping light-emitting elements of two colors (for example, yellow and blue) with each other in different layers and causing the light-emitting elements to emit both lights.
JP 2006-339028 A discloses that R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color filters are successively formed by patterning on a substrate on which an organic EL element is formed, and also discloses a configuration in which a color filter substrate on which color filters are formed in respective pixels is overlapped with a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate on which an organic EL element is formed.